


Stay by my Side

by AquaBlackChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Build-Up To Smut, Build-up to Romance, F/F, First Times, Fluff, Futa!Lapis, Futanari, Hickeys, Love Biting, Oral, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, dom!Lapis, sub!Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBlackChan/pseuds/AquaBlackChan
Summary: Peridot, undoubtedly, always loved Lapis ever since their little chats in the ship - though she was unaware of her feelings 'till later on. This undoubtedly caused guilt to pile up inside as she not only gotten closer to Lapis during those times, but she also abandoned her when she made a run for it during the crash. As they both had their own personal quarrels in their spare time, something sparked in both of them. Of course, during one of Peridot's overthinking phases, it caused another argument to spiral out of control...Quick note:If sentences are italicized while talking, it means it was in the past. But if it's only one word that's italicized, then it's not in the past.





	Stay by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been a while since I wrote something on this website, so why not some Lapidot related stuff?  
Anyways, this fic was originally going to be 4,000 words long, but... That changed fast for my own liking. I recently got this idea, so I hope you all enjoy it! I tried to stay in-character for each of them, so I hope it suffices.
> 
> The first half of the story is at least 5,000+ words long. Mostly angst and fluff. The other half is where things get good.  
Purely gems, no human AU's attached. Extensive dialogue first before going into the good stuff. Skip it if you want, but it's essential to make the good parts filled with more emotion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Peridot has always loved Lapis.

When did it start though? How did it start? Why did she develop feelings for an ocean gem such as her? Honestly, she couldn’t explain it herself and even then... Peridots are supposed to know everything! The last thing on their mind is the definition of ‘love’ itself, as it never coursed through her mind. Sure, some gems on Homeworld get married but for what purpose? It never piqued her interest whatsoever. Even then, it was rare and it would happen after every millennium. In this case, the Peridot that we know of hasn't even gone through it once. The very first-time Lapis and Peridot met was when Lapis was nothing more but a hostage that was primarily used for information. She was worthless and even if she tried running, Jasper was always there to grab her by force and put her back in her place. Without water, Lapis was nothing more than a depressed gem that moped about being trapped for so long. Peridot at the time thought that emotions were non-important, disregarding them and wanting to do her duties as a Peridot working under Yellow Diamond. The higher ranks were far more profitable as she wanted to become powerful, get her own Pearl, everything! Power is what meant to Peridot... At the time, of course.

Everyday at Homeworld, she’d be required to get information on something crucial for the Diamonds — more specifically, Yellow Diamond. The presence of her superior alone at the time was enough to make her shrivel up in fear whenever she’d do anything wrong, only wanting to please her beloved Diamond with the results she gets. Although the Peridot that we know and love is quite intelligent, she tends to mess up on certain jobs, most notably trying to get information on the Cluster. But that ended up in failure considering that she got stranded on Earth...

One thing that did strikeout to her most was when Lapis pleaded to be freed from the prison cells on the ship, to Peridot of all people! Lazuli should've realized the consequences at the time, and it only just made the green gem respond harshly towards her in reaction. She simply ignored it until she began to hear crying; looking over at the ocean gem with no intention of releasing her. Every time, she would overhear yelling, bashing, and whimpers as well as her cries of despair. Like a child that’s unaware, she’d touch the electricity that hurts gems itself, and every time that Lapis has done such a feat, the green gem would feel... pity. Despite her harsh and strict behavior, she did feel pity for the ocean gem. But she couldn’t do anything to help her, all she could do was to simply ignore her and do as she was instructed to do. Except for _ one _thing...

**.....**

**....**

**…**

A triangular-like individual walked through the shuttle, dragging specific icons through her hologram as she awaited the arrival on Earth. Nothing too important as her main objective was to see the progress on the Cluster, and not only that, but she and the Jasper that she was assigned with managed to capture a Lapis Lazuli. An era one gem to be exact, during the war. Having her gem cracked during the war and merely used as a tool, the information that she was given was that her gem was healed… But by who exactly? That boggled her mind, and she wanted answers, but right now was not the time. She had to focus on her own work and it was giving information to her subordinates back on Homeworld. It wouldn’t be long before she heard the pleads and cries of a familiar gem that they’ve imprisoned, which is none other than Lapis Lazuli, causing a grimace expression onto the green gem. 

The ocean gem clutched her own frame, shaking uncontrollably. It was already obvious that she suffered from PTSD from being trapped inside a mirror for over one thousand years. Still though, just from the sight alone would probably make Steven or any of the other gems feel bad straight off the bat. Especially Steven. He was her very first friend to talk and communicate with, reasoned with her and even healed her gem from being cracked. Being trapped in this cell felt like a personal hell to the ocean gem, feeling lost. Peridot, now standing right beside the prison cell was on a hologram-like control panel and dragging icons to specific locations. She was merely walking by the ocean gem's cell before she heard a zapping noise, following with a shriek of pain afterward. Looking towards Lapis, all she could only harbor was a glare towards her. Seriously, was she going to keep doing that?

Banging against the walls again as soft whimpers began escaping out of her lips, all she could do was slump to her knees, sobbing her eyes out. Her voice was hoarse due to all the crying, unable to speak properly. Lapis went through hell and back from after having her gem cracked, staring into an endless sky until she was found and kept... She was merely a tool. And now she's back to feeling like one, a horrendous feeling to go through.

_ "Why can't you let me _ ** _OUT_ ** _ !?" _

Sighing heavily, Peridot wasn’t surprised that she was acting like this. It was inevitable due to to how much the ocean gem has went through, yet she was a valuable asset to them as well. At least be blunt and honest with how she’s feeling towards her.

_ "Simple. You are essential and useful to this mission, therefore, we must keep you imprisoned. That way, I know you'll stay." _

The look of disbelief went onto the ocean gem's face before it faltered, slumping over to the side of the small prison room. Lazuli was in pain, grief, and just wanted to be free and return to Homeworld. But her freedom was only taken by these two horrible gems that were primarily following Homeworld's orders. This prison, to Lapis, felt like the mirror incident all over again. Everything felt like it was stuck in time and even if she isn't cracked, she felt emotionally cracked. They wanted answers much like the other gems wanted answers for the Crystal Gems. Everything was crashing down onto her and surely things would get worse from here... All she ever wanted to do was keep harm away from Steven and she couldn't even do that! Honestly, Lapis thought that she was cursed because of this at this point and time—like as if she only appears when something bad happens. Everything was eventually going to be tied back down to her again, and all of the happiness that the ocean gem felt was... gone. Everything was gone. Why did she have to stay here? Why was she even here? Everything was just fading away to black and white, nothing else. The ocean gem held back her loud sobs but still cried nonetheless, tears going down her blue skin. But she had to do _ something _, like... Maybe try to talk to—

_ "..Peridot." _

Hearing her name be called out in a desperate, yet sad manner, the green gem could only sigh as she made the hologram-like panel fade away with the swish of her levitating fingertips, glaring at the ocean gem. Her glare towards the yellowish transparent gem through the prison cell was intimidating, especially since the Lazuli was bothering her. Honestly, she just wanted to get back to work but she was just bugging her! Is this what she gets for walking by her prison cell?

_ "I am not letting you out." _

Silence for a few seconds until Lapis turned her head to the strict gem, with pleading bloodshot eyes.

_ "Then, can you at least stay here? I don't care what you do, just... Stay. That's all I want, nothing else." _

All she could do was blink out of the confusion. She wanted _ HER _ to stay? More specifically, Peridot herself? She was strict and practically a nuisance to Lapis! Going by the record as to what the ocean gem said during one of their interrogations, she _ was _once trapped inside a mirror and felt the need to be within physical contact, or at the very least roam free and do what she pleases. Although she does feel pity, the green gem could only sigh heavily before sitting on the ground as she went into a criss-cross position, holding her face with her floating digits. Heaving another sigh, all she could do was ponder... Why was she doing this? Pity? Most likely, and even then, this was a simple request. Lapis wished to not be alone, and that's what she'll give her.

But this does not mean she cared for her existence. No, she wanted to primarily use her for information. Albeit quite shitty, she had to focus on the mission and nothing more. The last thing on her mind is caring for an ocean gem.

_ "...Just this once, Lazuli. Don't think I'm doing this because I worry about your wellbeing." _

Listening carefully, the sobs slowly vanished after a couple of seconds before it turned to sniffle. It seems that she's calmed down. Luckily Jasper wasn't wandering the halls or else things would've gotten problematic, but doing this simple request for Lapis Lazuli to make her stop crying and shouting—it was nice and quiet, enough for Peridot to focus on her work even when she was standing idly or sitting down. However, at some points during their quietness, they'd get to talk. Which was rare for Peridot to even go through, as chit-chat was nothing more but a waste of time, yet these talks that they've had are different. It's revealed that Lapis has gone on Homeworld only _ once _in her lifetime and never truly felt what it's like to be with other gems of her kind, which made her feel more seclusion than usual. Due to her being made as the war was going on, she was sent immediately to Earth to check it out and then head back; but that wasn’t the case. Primarily due to her being made as the war was happening, her first objective was to visit the Earth, go in and out but... That didn't happen. Peridot hesitantly revealed that although she has been on Homeworld multiple times and has lost count, yet she too, also felt seclusion. Despite it being a home that she cherished for her entire life, it was lonely over there. Sure she had a purpose on trying to get into the higher ranks, get profited and have her own Pearl, but then what? It would be a rinse and repeat, over and over nonstop.

Everyone was so uptight, so strict, and were super obedient on trying to be on good terms with the diamonds. Even after the war, it truly was lonely and it felt like Peridot could NEVER open up about her feelings, having to keep it to herself at all costs necessary. Honestly? It was nice. Getting to open up with someone that shared an almost similar experience felt... again, nice. Both went through answering everybody's problems and yet, both have felt secluded and lost with no sense of purpose. Their chit-chats are what made the green gem finally open up her eyes about her duties as a gem, but was hesitant on even admitting it. Now, it just feels as if their peaceful moments have gone ever since that crash...

**...**

**....**

**.....**

Perhaps this was when Peridot felt 'love' back then. Thinking back then, she really was strict _ and _a bitch at that. Peridot could merely cringe at how she was, feeling disappointed in herself at the fact that she didn't take any action to help the ocean gem. The fact that she was obedient like a slave and harbored importance to Yellow Diamond, it made her stomach twist and turn, especially since when the ship crashed, all she could think about was Lapis and her safety, but the moment she heard about Malachite being formed due to Jasper and her fusing? It only made her chest feel extremely heavy. But all of that changed when she got stranded on Earth. Everything was changing for her faster than a shooting star, beginning to learn from right and wrong, eventually learning how to ‘feel’ emotions herself. From watching C.P.H (Camp Pining Hearts) with Steven, she eventually figured out what it meant to 'love', but never really experienced it herself. The whole concept was foreign. It was... difficult to comprehend. It honestly felt like Peridot could know EVERYTHING, but in the end, one thing she couldn’t learn and that was love. It wouldn’t be long before she heard the events where Jasper and Lapis were in an unhealthy fusion relationship, guilt began to build up inside of her. Of course, she tried to hide this by putting up a fake happy facade but deep down, she was hurting. Imagining the look of her friends' face when she sees her is nothing more not horrendous towards Peridot. If she were to ever meet Lapis again, what would she say? What would she do? How would she react? Even after those events, that’s when she met her again—a dreaded encounter that Peridot never wanted to go through back then.

Lapis Lazuli.

Back then, her glare held daggers towards Peridot despite her efforts on trying to make amends with her. Especially since how Lapis accused of Peridot abandoning her after Jasper and her fused, but no, she didn't. She was _ afraid _ . Of course, she wanted to do something but what!? It was impossible to even do anything, let alone asking for help on the matter but even then if she did ask for help, the ocean gem's view would've changed but she didn't. Despite this, all of it was excuses for being a coward and Peridot never wanted to admit it. All Peridot ever wanted to do was to contact Yellow Diamond and get off of the forsaken planet before the Cluster emerged—in the end though, Steven and Peridot have successfully completed their mission on the matter and got rid of the cluster, thankfully. However, when Lapis returned, her glare felt it has seeped into the green gem's soul, making the small gem tremble a bit in fear. It was the look of _ 'You abandoned me and knew I was hurting' _type of look, and it made guilt pile up into her. She didn't need to say anything, all of the words were plastered onto her face and all the green gem could do was try to make it up to her. They did manage to get on good terms because of the green gem’s efforts, however, she never gave up as she wanted to make it up to her but... She was rather forceful about it. Lapis wasn’t ready, and there was Peridot trying to force her to get over it. It was... awful. Peridot herself made things uncomfortable for the ocean gem and what did she get? Pain. Emotional pain. It felt like thorns were piercing her heart and even then, it was incredibly painful for the technician to go through such a thing. Was this a feeling that 'friends' went through or something more that she learned about in C.P.H. Of course, she understood why Lazuli would leave, she NEVER wanted to be a part of the war whatsoever. All of the pain she had to endure... Peridot understood it all, becoming more empathetic instead of her apathetic self, wanting to be there for her especially during those chats they've always had back at the ship.

But as time went on... Something grew. She couldn’t fathom to explain it, let alone HOW human emotions work. Every time she was with Lapis, her face would become light hues of turquoise and her hands would become undeniably shaky. Everything about Lapis just... stood out to her. Her smile, her snort every time she laughed, and the way of how she’d sing each time she thought that she was alone... Okay yeah, a bit odd that Peridot would listen to her sing but could you blame her? Sometimes at night, she would always see the ocean gem go outside of their little barn and just sit there, humming and eventually turning into singing. Everything about her just stood out to her. Her voice was so... angelic. It was almost enough to make her feel dazed and unaware of her surroundings. Needless to say though, everything about the ocean gem was like a bright shining light to the green gem.

"..Peridot?"

Turquoise hues on her cheeks, she then snapped back into reality, looking at the concerned gem. Oh! They were both rewatching the entire series of C.P.H and the green gem must've dazed out for a while now 'till she called out to her. Thankfully they were inside the barn and sitting on another cushioned couch that they miraculously got to watch the episodes again. Getting caught in the act of thinking back as to who she was in the past and just thinking about the ocean gem... It seriously made the green gem become shier than usual, her cheeks burning. Snap out of it, Peridot! This isn't like you!

"Is... everything oka—"

"Yes, everything is _ okay _!"

Oh no, she could definitely tell the ocean gem was startled by that sudden outburst. Now she won’t believe it and will think the opposite! The turquoise blush shone darker than usual on Peridot's lime cheeks before averting her eyes from her, trying to calm down. Beginning to become all shaky, the ocean gem could only ponder and raise her eyebrows at the smaller gem. They've been binging their favorite series, yeah, but she'd only see the smaller gem drift her eyes from the screen and to another direction, occasionally gazing back at the screen but to only go back into her daydream land. Thankfully when the episode ended, that's when Lapis decided to reach out to her with worry in her voice. Peridot could definitely feel deep blue eyes looking over her with intense worry. Even though Lapis has moved on as to what Peridot has done, she still can't help it but feel _ guilty _about her actions, let alone even think Lapis is truly into her in a romantic stance. Even if she were, why? If anything, it just lowered her confidence in confirming that if Lapis truly does return the feelings or not—that is, if Peridot is true about her own assumptions of her own feelings.

"Peridot... Are you sure? You sound a bit... off. Way too off.”

Silence for a couple of seconds. The worrying of the ocean gem was getting to her, more-so, she was genuinely worried about why Peridot was spacing out. Did she say something wrong? Did she say something to make her irked off? Annoyed? Or...—

Blue hands reached out towards the green gem that turned around to face away from her, hesitant at first but eventually placed her hand on Peridot's right shoulder, rubbing it as if she was genuinely worried. The tenderness of Lapis' hand... Honestly, it just made Peridot shiver and feel something that she hasn't really felt before. Was this something that humans called _ affection?..._

"Hey, Peridot..."

That simple sentence. Her tone was soft and although it still harbored worry in the voice, it was definitely enough to make the other relax from all the negative thoughts swarming inside of her head. Before she knew it, however, the smaller gem began to sniffle a bit before full-out crying. No sobbing, just... tears strolling down her lime cheeks and eventually staining them as well. Her body began to shake again and before she knew it, the ocean gem was hugging her from behind. Slender-like blue arms wrapped around the smaller form's body, keeping her close. Lapis _ knew _something was wrong, but she didn't quite know it at the tip of her tongue either. Sure, both of them have gotten into fights and some of them were pretty gnarly fights they've always had—all of them being verbal. They argued about sharing the barn, harboring different ship tastes 'till it began to escalate and unfold from thereon. Even then, they've always managed to make up in the end. At this rate, they're like the typical saying of an old married couple.

The crying only got worse when the hug started, lime hands clutching onto the blue arms. She was trembling nonstop, all of the guilt that piled up in her was slowly coming out. Sure she's a different person now, but the fact that she _ forced _her apology onto Lapis even when she wasn't ready, not to mention outright abandoning her—and boy does she remember that line she said to her when she was trying to give her a present. Those exact words.

_ 'Neeugh, what!? Were you trapped in a tape recorder too!?' _

Although yes, what Lapis did was unforgivable and even then, the twisted anger that the ocean gem expressed was enough to pile tons of guilt into the smaller gem. As it was long ago ever since then, she couldn't help it but overthink as to what happened, especially the Meep Morp that they have made involving the tape recorder. Every time she looked at it, it just caused a bundle of negative emotions swindling around mind but she always tried to shrug it off, yet it would seem inevitable. Back in the present, however, Peridot was shivering and trembling from the crying, her visors getting foggy because of it.

"...Whatever it is, I... want to be there for you."

Huh?

"After all.. How much you've done for me, it wouldn't feel right to just let you go through this alone. You’ve always told me that, right?”

Peridot practically abandoned Lapis when the ship crashed, so why is she being so nurturing and caring towards the green gem? The grip from the ocean gem tightened the grip around the other, placing her head on top of her head. Is this... really what friends did? Is this even Lapis we're talking about? We're talking about a gem that went through a forced fusion, being trapped inside of a mirror for over thousands of years, and now she's being caring like this? This HAS to be a joke — especially towards Peridot of all people—or rather gems!

"..L-Lapis—"

The sniffling then ceased. What... What was this? Why was she caring about Peridot in a time like this? Surely, the green gem could just shove the ocean gem away and want to be alone, but... She didn't do that. Instead, she just sat there in the embrace, taking heavy breaths to ease her crying and trying to ease down her negative thoughts. Was it because of how much time they spent together? Perhaps. Silence for a few seconds until the green gem spoke up, stammering her every sentence.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry..."

Lapis could only blink, untightening the grip around the green gem. Her eyebrow was raised primarily in confusion. "Huh? Peridot, what do you mean by—"

"Don't act like you don't know."

Again, the ocean gem merely blinked, her eyebrows furrowing more. Her deep blue eyes still harbored concern in them, but also confusion. Was the hug even worth it, or did it just make the whole situation worse? She truly does make things worsen, doesn’t she?

Lapis then stood silent for a few seconds, pulling back from the hug that the smaller gem craved without even knowing. Although her crying has ceased, right now she only craved for the warm embrace from the ocean gem, even if she wasn't aware of it. Her lips that were once a smile were now nothing more but a monotonous frown. Taking off her translucent visors to just wipe off the fog from it with her arm, she merely put it back on, sighing heavily.

Throwing up her hands in the air while standing up instantly, their height difference didn't really change as the ocean gem was sitting in a criss-cross position. The next few sentences from the technician, her hair would cover up herb dark blue eyes and remain still, getting reminded what happened back then.

”I don't know why you gave me a chance. All I ever did was force you to forgive me! Seriously, _ WHO _in their right mind does that!? Oh, that's right, me! I DO THAT!"

Reaching her blue hand out towards the green gem, she hesitated and pulled back, harboring worry in her tone. After spending this much time with the green gem, Lapis did grow a bit protective over the other. Not wanting to admit it, that protectiveness isn't something what 'friends' would call it. Her voice has gotten higher-pitched and filled with concern, her eyebrows remain furrowed as her pupils shrunk slightly purely in fear. "Peridot, that's...—"

Cutting her off mid-sentence, the smaller gem still continued to yell, visibly shaking a bit. "No, I don't want to hear it! I practically forced you to forgive me, and I even abandoned you when you needed me! We were... We were _ friends _, and yet... I ran away. Like a traitor." Her voice was slowly becoming softer and quieter at the last bit, signifying that something was wrong.

Her arms slumped to her sides, her small frame visibly shaking. Peridot did acknowledge the fact that she was using excuses to not do something and called herself out on it. Lapis wanted to do _ something _ , something to ease the sniffling gem before her. As much as Peridot has been there for her, it just.. wouldn't feel right if Lapis herself didn’t do anything. Plus, every time that she _ DID _hear Peridot cry, it made her stomach twist and turn. Sure, she'd be angry and want to be alone but it wouldn't be long before Lapis would come back and apologize for what she's done, including the green technician herself. Lapis had to think of something. SOMETHING.

"I can't... I can't even begin to explain, every time I begin to think about trying to force you, or... or to just force you to be my friend! I _ hurt _you. Yet, I..."

Gulping down her saliva, the nervousness in her stomach began to come back. It was like a butterfly type of feeling in her stomach, that turquoise-like blush appearing on her lime features. The arms that were once slumped now had their fingertips twiddling one another. This was it. Although definitely at the wrong timing, she didn't know how to properly express her feelings, as it was now or never. She was going to say how she felt, even if she was a nervous wreck. Like what Steven said, _ 'show her your sweet' _ is what he implied back then. Peridot has to do it _ now _.

"Lapis, I—"

"Peri."

What? A pause in her sentence. That _ nickname. _ Lapis doesn't even call her that all that much to begin with, and now just... being called that by her made something exhilarate inside of her; her cheeks overheating 'till the point where it felt like her lime skin was burning. Enough to make her simply flinch, the courage the technician had faded away despite mustering the courage to do so. Suddenly feeling slender-like arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down to be sitting, causing a small _ 'H-HUH?' _noise. This was definitely a new side of Lapis that Peridot was seeing, enough to cause a flustered and confused look from the smaller gem.

"You know... I haven't even gotten the chance to talk."

A small smile then formed on the ocean gem's features, tightening the grip around the smaller gem, pulling her closer than before. Their closeness is _ DEFINITELY _enough to make the other quiver and cause her to become a nervous wreck. Even then, she was already nervous! All she could do was just sitting there as her sentences were already stammering 'till the point where they were incomprehensible. However, Lapis' tone was... gentle, compared to the other times where she was yelling at Peridot or sounded monotonous. Enough to make the other gem at ease that's for sure.

"At first, I _ did _ hate you, and it hurt me. A lot. Knowing that you escaped without even trying to help me. And Peridot, you... practically _ abandoned _me, like what the others did! We were on opposite sides when we met, but... You still helped me, and you didn't physically help me, but you let me know that I wasn't alone on that ship! Seriously, I thought... I thought I was going to insane. Honestly, I thought my only friend was Steven—but even then, you're also my friend too for sticking by me, you could've just ignored me like what everyone else did..."

Peridot did almost ignore her on the ship but yet she she chose not to. Again, was it because of pity? She couldn’t wrap her finger around it, either way though she’s thankful that she talked to her as it strengthened their bond and connected more with the ocean gem. Silence then filled the barn for a couple of seconds until the ocean gem spoke up once more, her dark blue eyes half-lidding as her tone has gotten softer. Peridot could definitely feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks, that's for sure.

"...Steven taught me something."

Huh? That... was a sudden topic change. The eyebrows on the green gem raised at the sudden change in tone, but at the very least she knows that Lapis doesn't hold a grudge against her towards that matter.

"I... Actually talked about my problem with him before, watched it with you and even read about it. I wanted to make sure that I was right about what I was feeling." A sudden snort and then followed with a small laugh, her deep blue eyes harbored happiness in them, not having a hint of sadness within them. They had a different appearance to it compared to the sharp and narrowed look whenever they'd argue. She was... genuinely happy. After hearing what Peridot said earlier, she had to at least console her much like what Peridot has done for her, even if it did cause some quarrels between one another.

The voice in the ocean gem grew slightly high-pitched, nervousness wavering in her voice. Sure, Lapis did feel resentment towards Peridot for quite sometime after she was outright abandoned and felt as if she was primarily used but seeing how the smaller gem tried to make it up to her... It did take some time but eventually, Lapis did forgive her from seeing how Peridot changed. Of course, after thinking back... Peridot was scared. And it was understandable too, 'cause if Lapis was in the same spot as Peridot she'd also run away. She didn't want to get caught up in another hellfire, so she understood that a lot. Back then, Lapis was more apathetic when she returned after being Malachite but after spending time with Peridot and the others, she grew to be more empathetic and actually care for others.

Pulling the smaller gem closer, the one thing that Peridot wasn't expecting was that Lapis made it to where the green gem was resting her head on her lap. It felt _ right towards _Peridot, not exactly a hug but Peridot was able to see the taller individual's face a lot more clearly compared to before.

"Peridot, what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you. You stuck by me, even after I pushed you away a lot. You reached out to me! Asked me if I was okay, asked me if I was alright... And you wanted to make it up for what you did. I guess it did take me some time to forgive you, but..."

Ba-thump. _ Ba-thump. _Her heart was racing against her chest nonstop and it only made her a bit lightheaded because of it. Tightening the grip around the smaller gem, she could only sigh heavily, feeling content. The butterflies in Peridot's stomach only grew, the turquoise-like blush more evident than before on her cheeks as her heart began to pump harshly against her chest. All of a sudden and not being able to process it, the ocean gem then leaned down pressing her lips onto Peridot's gem in an affectionate manner before pulling away slightly, still looking down at her with a small smile.

"..To be honest, that’s what I love about you, Peri. You’re always by me, even after all those things that happened between us! If anything, you're... the reason why I'm still here. Why I’m still trying to be here..."

The butterflies in her stomach intensified and it only confirmed her feelings towards the ocean gem, intensifying her feelings towards Lapis the moment she heard those exact sentences. Love. _ Love _. That concept was so foreign and yet when she heard Lapis say those three words to her, it made her day shine brightly instead of the brooding feeling it harbored. That void feeling was suddenly evaporated, enough to make her smile in reaction, but it was more of an embarrassed smile. Averting her eyes, the green could only ponder, tensing up a bit.

"...L-Lapis.. I-"

Closing her eyes, she had to say something back, right!? Even though she was INCREDIBLY nervous, she had to speak up and try to at least respond! Mustering up the remaining bits of courage the smaller gem had, she then took a heavy breath. Gems didn't need to breathe, but it somehow eased the anxiety she was feeling. How did she figure out how to do this? Simply put, she searched her problem online and people told her to breathe in and out at a steady pace to relax.

"T-The truth is, I... feel the exact same way."

Another snort came out of the ocean gem and followed with a laugh. "Peri, don't you mean that you love me too? And here I thought that Peridot's knew everything, especially on knowing what to say—"

Getting cut in immediately by the technician, her cheeks were flustering a turquoise blush nonstop as she crossed her arms, averting her eyes from the ocean gem.

"Q-Quiet! Us Peridot's DO know everything, it's just... love is a difficult concept to comprehend!"

That was Lapis' way of playing around and teasing her, so... Does this mean they're officially together now? Plus, what DID couples do anyways? They kissed, held hands, hugged each other… Peridot primarily knew this information due to watching C.P.H, but even then, it was a difficult concept to even think about. The thought of just _ kissing _Lapis on the lips was definitely enough to make the smaller gem into a daze.

"Heh."

A snort followed by another laugh, which only then made the other gem flustered and break out of daydreaming. Definitely together now judging from how Lapis is being... Low growls could be heard from Peridot as if she was pouting, even muttering some stuff underneath her breath. Quietness was filling the barn for a couple of seconds until the ocean gem got up, pulling her close to her as she got on her knees, pressing a kiss next to her cheek.

"I love you, Peri."

Another low and flustered growl could be heard from Peridot. Seriously, she didn't know how to handle this! But, the negative and empty void feeling inside of her chest has finally gone away, averting her face from her and whispering the same words back. She could definitely feel the ocean gem keep her close, being super affectionate out of the blue. She definitely wants to see this new side of Lapis more often, that's for sure.

"I-I... love you too, clod..."

The ocean gem began nuzzling a bit against the shorter gem, even doing a small snort followed with a giggle. Peridot felt... happy. She felt relieved and content; as if she's found the true peak of happiness. At this rate, she had everything that she would have dreamed of — except with the lack of her limb enhancers...

Did this end on a note that Peridot had imagined? No, but it's far better than what she had thought initially, that's for sure.

**...**

Though, it has been a while since that incident, since then the two have started going out ever since then. More so, 2-3 months and it was arriving on their next monthly anniversary quite soon! They've been getting along rather well, Peridot being the clingy type while Lapis being the affectionate type; though sometimes there can be nasty quarrels between each other. Despite Peridot always thinking that she's doing everything wrong each time they argue, Lapis had to always reassure her and tell her that it's not her fault and taking the blame for it. This would turn into endless amounts of bickering nonstop towards one another, eventually leading to one argument after another, one separating from the other to breathe and talk while the other would overthink. Their arguments would either last for a couple of hours or an entire day or two.

However, today was... Different. It's been a while since they argued and it was almost a miracle! Except for the fact that Peridot and Lapis decided to argue once more, however it was primarily Lapis leaving the green gem alone without her knowledge. Peridot, now shaking with a bit of anger, was grinding her sharp teeth against one another with rage as her hands were curled up into fists. Thankfully it was nighttime and that it wasn't during the day, but at the very least, things were about to get a bit heaty. Turning around to face the ocean gem who held the same exact glare as the smaller gem, they were both writhing with rage.

"Why do you always leave without telling me!?" Peridot shouted at her, with tears almost filling her eyes. Most of their arguments were when Lapis would leave out of the blue so randomly, and that only caused an annoyed grunt from Lapis from the claim that Peridot at her. Unfortunately for the ocean gem, that was her only way of coping as she had trouble opening up to the other. Despite it being a couple of months in, If anything, this entire argument was causing a headache to the ocean gem. But she had to calm down. After all, she was getting sick and tired of these endless amounts of arguing non stop towards one another. Though, she didn't leave because of her overthinking or any of the sort... It was something else. Something else that she absolutely refused to tell the smaller gem about.

Whenever Peridot would head out to go do Diamond-knows-what, Lapis would let her mind wander off in different areas, daydreaming while she'd just relax. Clearing all sound from her head and only relaxing from her inner thoughts, it would always trail off and focus on Peridot. They'd be intrusive thoughts, going from kissing her to... going beyond that. Lapis _ has _read some books about humans doing something that they'd call 'lovemaking'. It was where two individuals would show their love to one another, going further than before in their relationship, strengthening their bond and even becoming closer than ever. As she read through it, she didn't know what it'd be like so she just imagined and daydreamed about it; enough to make her flustered up and cover up her face in reaction, trying to shake those thoughts away. Imagining Peridot underneath her and squirming under her touch and just—... That gem was on her mind daily as if it was some type of sickness, and honestly, that gem was on her mind throughout the months. Going from hating her to loving her... It was a wild ride as if it was a bumpy roller coaster nonstop. 

But why did Lapis fall for someone like her? Although she was quite a nuisance and a big threat back then, their little chats on the ship are what made her feel... safe. Even though she wasn't in physical contact with Peridot at the time, just knowing that she was there was enough to make her feel relaxed even in the daunting times. At this rate, Lapis only saw her as a friend but when they reunited, the feelings on the other hand... They only intensified, yet she was afraid to show it and kept it to herself. The reasoning is simply because she _ hated _Peridot at the time being for just being outright abandoned by her, but also wanted to express her feeling though she didn't know HOW to express it. She was conflicted about not knowing what to do, and this only caused her random outbursts of anger towards the green gem 'till it slowly started to go away and eventually learning what 'love' is thanks to Steven and after getting encouraged by him to confess to her at some point...

Back to the present, however, the ocean gem was lightly tapping her foot against the wood within their barn, harboring a glare much like Peridot. Necessarily, she wasn't angry but angry at herself. The ocean gem left because she just wanted to stop thinking like _ that _towards the smaller gem, but that didn't seem to end well... And now, Peridot is getting the wrong idea! Grimacing at herself, all she could do was lightly grip on her arm with her hand, trying to calm herself down. She had to remain calm, otherwise, things would just... get even more out of hand.

"You know I _ hate _it when you do that! I always tell you that you're not alone, yet, you... you just..—" Lowering her head down as tears began to stroll down her cheeks, all she could do was let out small whimpers in reaction, her small frame shaking. Lapis loathed it whenever she saw the other cry, her stomach twisting and turning at the sight of it. Her angry expression would soon slowly falter, but then resort back to being angry afterward. "Y-You just keep pushing me away! What do you want from me!? Am I doing something wrong!?

The ocean gem could only remain silent, letting the other burst out in anger towards her while she just remained silent. Lapis' stomach turned harshly due to that last statement. It... reminded her back as to when Peridot tried to make things up to her, and she ended up crushing something that Peridot treasured. That was definitely not a reminder Lapis wanted, still though, it was unintentional that Peridot said it and didn't mean to bring that up either. But these urges that Lapis was holding back is definitely becoming harder and harder to control, as she just wanted to touch the smaller gem, hear her and make her feel good... Argh! Now is DEFINITELY not the time to—

"I want _ you _."

"...What?"

That single comment through the green gem through a loop, raising eyebrows at that statement. _ 'She... wanted me?' _kept coursing through Peridot's mind, not knowing what to do in the argument anymore. All that was left with is an awkward silence, as the green gem clearly didn't get what she said. Sure, Peridot has lived in Homeworld for Diamond-knows how long, but she never really harbored any romantic attraction or physical contact with another gem. Work was more profitable than those silly affairs, plus it never really coursed through her mind, so could you blame her for being confused?

Looking at the smaller gem with a more softer gaze, all she could do was simply walk towards the other with a very visible dark blue blush on her cheeks. She was trying her hardest to not fluster up, but it was practically inevitable due to how much she's thought about _ doing her _on a daily basis. The fact that she even admitted it now of all places—it was inevitable, unfortunately. Just from the ocean gem approaching Peridot made the green gem walk backward, her face heating up. Lapis, unaware of what facial expression she's giving, it gave off a predator look to her deep blue eyes and it genuinely made Peridot feel... nervous. Peridot has felt nervous before but this was a whole different feeling altogether!

"L-Lapis, what... what are you—"

Getting caught off, Lapis pinned her successfully against the wall and merely crouched just to be at her height, pressing her lips against hers passionately as well as cutting her off mid-sentence. A soft muffled gasp then came from the green gem but could only kiss back, and was it just her or did Lapis get a bit more... _ demanding _in the kiss? Blue hands clutching onto the green arms to keep her in place, Lapis then bit Peridot's bottom lip softly to let out another gasp from the green gem, before seeing the opportunity as she slid her tongue inside of Peridot's mouth. Earning a muffled gasp from the shorter gem in reaction, Peridot was practically trembling under the other's touch at this rate, not knowing what to do—but rather letting Lapis take the lead. Tongues wrestled for a little while and Peridot's small frame was shivering, letting out gasps in-between the make-out session 'till Lapis won the battle, becoming the dominant one as she swirled her tongue around Peridot's tongue nonstop; breathing in-between the kisses. As they separated, a string of saliva connected both of their lips together and only broke when Peridot started to breathe rigidly. Both faces harbored deep-colored blushes corresponding to their skin and despite them not needing oxygen, they felt the need to calm down so they were breathing rather heavily in reaction.

"La...Lapis..."

"Shhh..."

Peridot, being the first one to speak, harbored a deep turquoise blush on her lime features as her small frame was trembling from the kiss alone and from how Lapis' deep blue eyes looked as if she was about to ravage her any second, trying to avert her eyes but it'd always just lead to her looking back at the ocean gem in the eyes. If anything, Peridot felt like she was just being preyed on, as if she suddenly lost her anger from before, unable to even do anything. Though, she couldn't really complain either...

The ocean gem was about to go for another kiss until she saw the white translucent visors Peridot always wore getting clouded up in reaction due to how much they were both breathing heavily. Harboring a small grin, the ocean gem then slid the visors off of the green gem to reveal light blue eyes. Her eyes went from preying on the smaller gem to just outright admiring the color of her eyes, letting go of her left arm to cup her face in reaction. Although they've been dating for quite some time, this was probably the first time Lapis saw Peridot without her visors. And honestly? She was _ adorable _. 

"Peridot... I didn't know you had blue eyes... You're...—you're adorable..."

Going from being lustful to admiring, that only caused the green gem to become an actual oven in reaction. She wanted to say _ something _ but she couldn't even muster up the courage to do so, at this rate she's still a coward. Both of their faces were incredibly close to each other, both dark and light blue eyes staring directly right back at one another as if time remained still for them both. Nothing was going to interrupt them at this hour since everyone was at their own home relaxing and doing their own thing. Pumpkin was already asleep in her little home outside, and inside was only Lapis and Peridot. Although not wanting to admit it, Lapis has genuinely been wanting Peridot for quite some time now, and this was a good opportunity to just let the arguing cease as Peridot was just confused about the whole ordeal. Everything in her mind was so foggy, yet she wanted _ more _of it. The way of how Lapis kissed her, made out with her, and kept her close... It was like heaven towards the smaller gem. Albeit quite embarrassing when Lapis figured out that she had blue eyes, it's one of the few things that Peridot herself was insecure about, always having a visor to cover them up.

Lapis now kissing onto her gem on her forehead, she grabbed onto the green hand and squeezed it, noticing how much Peridot was dazed and was trying to make her snap out of it. Light blue eyes widening a bit towards the other, she held a small neutral expression as her face was mostly filled with a turquoise blush. Meanwhile, Lapis held a gentle smile as she tried to at least tell her that everything is okay with the most evident dark blue blush plastered all over her face.

"Peridot... Do you want to keep going? I... don't want to make you uncomfortable.."

Gulping her saliva in nervousness, the green gem could only nod. Just from the touches alone on what the ocean gem was doing, it was definitely enough for her to melt into her touch and she _ craved _ for it. Sure, the hugs and kisses are great but seeing how dominant the other was by just kissing her alone, it triggered off a switch inside of Peridot that was unexplainable. Plus her entire body felt like it was on fire, she wanted _ more _. So yes, she definitely wanted to keep going.

"Okay... Then, if you EVER want to stop, we need a safeword..."

Safeword? Blinking in confusion, the smaller gem could only say what she was thinking internally. "A what?"

The ocean gem then puckered her lips a bit, trying to figure out how to properly say it. "Safewords are... basically saying 'stop' without making someone feel bad. Does that make sense?"

How did Lapis know about all of this? She knew that Lapis didn't go through anything like this during Homeworld... Did she get all of this knowledge from reading?! A simple nod came from Peridot, clutching onto the ocean gem in response. She did want to ask _ why _Lapis was being like this, but... Questions can be asked later. When Lapis was about to give another kiss, Peridot pulled away a bit, trying to say something and trying to work through her incomprehensible words. At first, Lapis was puzzled due to the sudden push but then held a gentle smile afterward. Lapis can be a bit needy, that's for sure. "Is... uh, is 'Meep Morp' a good word?... For uh, you know... when to stop and all—"

A small snort followed with that small question, alongside with a giggle before pressing a kiss against her cheek. "That's perfect, Peri."

Honestly, at this rate, Peridot would just melt into Lapis' touch, but... At the exact same time, however, Peridot wanted to do at least something in return. She did get a general idea of how it worked though, going from kissing and then making out with her... Those were the first steps, right? Both of them now staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the ocean gem then pressed her lips back against Peridot's, keeping the smaller gem close. Their kiss only intensified when both of them started to kiss each other back at the same pace, blue hands ruffling through blonde hair. It wouldn't be long before Peridot would wrap her arms around Lapis' neck, and in return, the ocean gem pulled her hands away from her hair as she lifted her up just to pin her against the wall with a small thud. Peridot didn't mind this whatsoever if it meant that it'd be easier to kiss her, then so be it.

Their usual make-out session happened again, only this time it was more fierce and heated up. It was already foreseen as Lapis took the dominant role during their make-out session but due to how rough she was going, their tongues danced around one another, breathing in-between the messy kisses. Lapis had her eyes shut while Peridot had her eyes slightly opened, though they soon closed as well due to how _ good _this felt. It was even enough to cause a small muffled moan from Peridot; causing something to erupt in the ocean gem. Peridot herself was just embarrassed to no end by doing a sound like that, plus... When did kissing feel this good?! They've only done normal kisses, but the moment when they've included their tongues into this, it turned it around greatly. Trying to take the dominant role, Peridot used her fangs to gently bite the other's bottom lips, and in return, caused Lapis to pull back her tongue and made Peridot the dominant one, albeit a short time—causing the ocean gem to let out a noise in response, but ultimately led to Peridot's dominant role being taken away. When it was finally time to pull away, another string of saliva connected both of their lips, both panting rather heavily. Deep blue eyes still harbored the predatory look while light blue eyes harbored the look as if they were about to be preyed upon, but the moment they separated, Peridot could... feel something poking at her, which caused a puzzled look to her facial features -

"..P-Peridot..."

Was that... a desperate plea? Her turquoise blush only darkening at the sudden tone of her voice, but she _ definitely _felt something poking at her. As much as she wanted to ask what was wrong, the ocean gem suddenly started to grind against the green gem a bit, eliciting a small moan in response. It even caused the green gem to let out a gasp, both of them panting rather heavily in reaction; enough to even feel that particular thing poking at her hardening. Still pinning Peridot against the wall but lowered slightly due to lack of strength, the ocean gem could only fluster more and even held a similar glare like before; but it wasn't an angry expression. It was more like... frustration. It wouldn't be long before Peridot had to connect some dots together, if she were to melt in Lapis' touch whenever they'd hug or at the very least, in this exact situation, perhaps she could..—

Since she was at the appropriate height, she pressed her knee against the groin area between Lapis' legs, rubbing it before it caused a sudden mewl of pleasure from Lapis, that frustrated look suddenly gone and replaced with a look of relief. It was then replaced with a pleading look as if she was begging to be touched down there. Definitely a weak spot and a noise that Peridot wanted to hear more of, that's for damn sure. Going by her assumptions, she continued to press her knee against the area, as it only caused the ocean gem to quiver underneath the touch, biting on her bottom lip as she struggled to keep Peridot pinned until she lowered the other gem a bit, breathing heavily. It was... rather embarrassing to Lapis that she had something like _ that _with her, and being submissive like this!—It was enough to make her embarrassed to no end. As the ocean gem still breathed heavily, all she could do was to lower the gem down fully, her eyes shut tightly as a really dark blue blush was plastered all over her face.

With curiosity filling in Peridot's mind, the smaller gem then lifted up the fabric 'till she could see what she saw; her face becoming flabbergasted but also flustered to no end. It had a distinctive look to it, having a curved look to it with the occasional throbbing. It was... _ big _. Not really big but more-so it was primarily big due to their height difference, enough to make her extremely nervous from seeing it alone. From seeing how Lapis is acting, Peridot could definitely tell she was embarrassed as this only piqued her curiosity more, as this was responsible for making the ocean gem do those types of noises.

Usually, Lapis has something covered down there just so that way nobody can just peek underneath there, but she phased it off the moment it started getting unbearable the moment she began to hear Peridot's soft noises. Hearing Peridot's muffled moans during their makeout sessions was definitely enough to make her want her more, though it didn't help the fact that she was daydreaming nonstop about the other... The moment Peridot lifted up her skirt though, her member was twitching slightly as a few heavy pants escaped out of her lips. She slowly opened her eyes but to only see an embarrassed Peridot, unsure what to do ever since causing that stimulation to it. Internally, Peridot was panicking and not knowing what to do, but... She had an idea. A _ brilliant _idea if you will.

"P-Peri, p-please..."

Lapis' voice was sultry, begging for the other just to please her. Hell, despite Lapis being the one initiating it, she was flustered to even reveal she had something like _ that _ , especially since Peridot didn't know what the hell it was. Albeit Peridot having absolutely zero experience, Peridot's can be rather... creative when it comes to certain situations with machinery or creating something. As much as Peridot was flustered, seeing Lapis in this state and begging... It just made her _ want _her more than usual. In this case, she already had an idea—if Lapis got stimulated with just her knee alone, then... Maybe she could—

Harboring a small yet embarrassed grin as it faltered the moment she began to work her magic, Peridot lightly gripped onto the twitching shaft with her right hand, squeezing it as it caused a few gasps of desperation from the ocean gem, bucking her hips a bit. Seeing how Lapis reacted, she only began to get more ideas as the green gem then slowly stuck out her tongue, trailing it up and downwards on the sensitive skin, feeling it twitch the moment she did so. That alone was enough to make the ocean gem grip onto the gem's blonde hair tightly, letting out whines and pleads which concluded Peridot's theory about her getting stimulated from the simplest of touches. However, due to her trailing her tongue up and down, it only made the ocean gem say 'please' over and over in between every few seconds, breathing rather rigidly.

...Until her breath hitched. Lapis' pleads stopped the moment she felt something warm envelop her member, causing a shaky moan to come out of her lips and a bit louder than usual, a shockwave of pleasure going up to her spine. Her legs began to shake in ecstasy as her skin felt like it was boiling from all the pleasure built up in her as if she's been holding back for so long. The one responsible for this is none other than Peridot, letting the tip of Lapis' shaft to slowly slide into her mouth and finally getting an idea on what she could do, she began to suck on her member rather eagerly—her sharp teeth even gently nipping onto the skin. It was enough to cause the twitching in her member again while her moans got louder, Peridot even used her right hand to squeeze the shaft once more as the ocean gem continued to let out mewls and eventually getting louder, sweat forming on her blue skin. Lapis would've used her hydrokinesis to get rid of it, but she felt way too exhausted to even do that at the current moment.

"Peri.. P-Peri... P-Peridot—"

Was she... moaning out her name? It felt like music to her ears, something that she wanted to hear _ more _of. Wanting to increase the pleasure for Lapis as much as possible, she then slid the shaft a bit more into her mouth, letting out muffled moans as she began to suck on it more roughly than before, causing the air to get sucked out of Lapis' lungs. Despite not needing to breathe as gems didn't need to, she did have some oxygen stored but just feeling it get sucked right out was enough to cause a hoarse moan to come out of her lips, slowly bucking her hips into the other's mouth. This was definitely enough to make Peridot feel something burn in her abdomen—something that she's never felt before, burning nonstop and it was just getting worse. It was even getting unbearable for Peridot herself as she let out a grimaced grunt in reaction, even enough to make her rock her own hips a bit in reaction. Though she had to primarily focus on Lapis first. Lapis first, then she comes second.

Mewls and moans were coming out nonstop, her shaft twitching each moment she'd feel the green gem go deeper. At this rate, Lapis would've thought about HOW Peridot knew what to do, but right now she couldn't even muster up a single sentence. All that was coming out was just pleads, moans, and moaning out her beloved girlfriend's name whenever she could. Lapis' voice was dripping with ecstasy, and each time that she'd moan out Peridot's name it'd only cause her to merely get louder than she already was, and before she knew it, her vision went completely white as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Shockwaves of pleasure were going through her nerves and up to her spine, causing a louder moan than usual as she dug her fingers more into the blonde's hair.

"..G-God... P-Peridot—P-Peri!"

Her entire body was shaking, and seeing this as a good sign, Peridot still continued to squeeze onto half of her shaft to increase the pleasure, blue fingers digging into blonde hair as her legs began to shake more and more, her breath beginning to be shakier. At a certain angle whenever Peridot would tilt her head, it'd just make Lapis let out another mewl in reaction. Just from her moans alone was enough to let Peridot know that _ something _was bound to happen, and to see what it was, she decided to push Lapis' limits by making the shaft slide in deeper, eliciting a loud moan from the taller individual, bucking her hips slightly. Causing the ocean gem to tilt her head in response, her mouth went slightly agape, gasps coming out of her lips until she was nearly at her limit. As Peridot tilted her head a bit to allow more of the member to go even further in her mouth and nearly reaching her throat, the moment she did make the member go deeper, it was definitely enough to make Lapis groan out in pleasure as shockwaves of ecstasy was going through her nerves, her entire body trembling. 

She was at her peak, and although she didn't want to startle Peridot, she didn't have a way to tell her that she was about to reach it either. Everything was swirling around the ocean gem's head and before she knew it, she was practically _ screaming _out the smaller gem's name. Her face now harboring a dark blue blush but merely intensifying, she couldn't even manage to make out words. All she could do was just let Peridot do whatever she pleased, and boy was she enjoying it. The moment she felt it coming in, her vision went entirely weight, bucking her hips a bit in response as a guttural moan came out of her lips.

"N-Nnngh.. O-Oh God, Peri!—"

Her member twitching in pleasure, the ocean gem let out a noise that was practically music to Peridot's ears before letting out a giant load inside the smaller gem's mouth, a whole load as if she's been wanting her for a long while. Lapis then dug a bit more into Peridot's hair before letting go of it as her load slowly came to a stop, heavily breathing and panting rapidly, exhausted. That was the first time Lapis even did this type of thing as she was only on Homeworld briefly, plus some gems didn't even have any importance to this type of thing whatsoever. Startling Peridot at first from the suddenness of her load, the green gem swallowed the liquids until there were no more, sucking her off to let her ride it out 'till she slowly slid her member out, before heavily panting to regain her composure. That was... something, something that Peridot would've NEVER expected to do. Though, since it came from Lapis... It tasted salty, yet it tasted like blueberries—don't ask how Peridot knows, she was curious about what certain foods tasted! Was it because she was blue or was she losing her mind? All she wanted to do was to hear Lapis' noises and boy, they were truly like music to her ears and she wanted to hear _ more _of it. Set in a daze on what happened, it wouldn't be long before Lapis regained her senses, pulled back and got on her knees, kissing the other passionately, even sliding her tongue inside her mouth with no hesitation.

Lapis could definitely taste herself, but she had to at least make it up to her beloved Peridot—since she knew that Peridot didn't harbor any experience. Though, the fact alone that she _ KNEW _ what to do is what blew her mind, even if she wouldn't admit it. Lapis supposed Peridot's do know what to do if given enough time to figure out what's going on and pinpoint the dots... That completely debunked her statement about Peridot's not knowing everything 2-3 months ago, that's for sure, even though she was playing around with her. Passionately kissing the other, both of them were now collapsed onto the floor where Lapis was on top and Peridot was on the bottom, following with a loud gasp the moment the green gem hit the floor. Lapis then pulled away as she was panting rather heavily and the same for Peridot, though Peridot was shivering more than usual as the heat in her abdomen was getting practically unbearable to her liking. To show signs that she was getting impatient and wouldn't admit it, she'd just rock her hips a bit, panting rather heavily. Both of them were exhausted from that alone, but just from Peridot's face alone was easy to tell that she still wanted _ more _, the same going for Lapis.

Deciding to tease the smaller gem a bit, deep blue eyes half-lidded as they were filled with lust within them, the ocean gem then started to rub her knee against Peridot's clothed entrance, causing a sudden gasp from the green gem. That friction against her alone was definitely enough to cause the green gem to grip her on her shoulders, breathing rather rigidly nonstop as the turquoise-like blush remained on her cheeks. The burning in her abdomen was increasing tenfold from it alone and when the rubbing continued, it was enough to let out mewl in reaction, Lapis raising her eyebrow in reaction to the sound, even pressing her knee a bit more rough against that spot. From that alone, it was definitely enough to cause another noise but it was a small moan, enough to make the ocean gem lean close to her and whisper softly.

"This is payback for what you did earlier, Peri~"

Her voice was sultry, enough to send shivers down the green gem's spine, imagining the possible scenarios as to what the ocean gem is planning on doing to her. Stay calm, Peridot. she could only keep her mouth shut or at least try to whenever Lapis would grind her knee against that sensitive spot of hers down there. That comment made Peridot’s blush darken again, biting on her own bottom lip to prevent any more noises. As much as she found enjoyment in pleasing Lapis, the fact that she’s getting the same treatment is going to make her burning feeling merely intensified! Shockwaves of the littlest of touches went through her body, finding it harder to keep her noises in place.

To make things go further, Lapis began to pull on the leotard's straps and pull them down, revealing the green gem's chest. Not as plumptuous but it fit the smaller gem's body perfectly, and that alone was enough to make Peridot squint her eyes shut tightly in reaction from being embarrassed about her body getting exposed like that. This was probably the other thing Peridot was insecure about her body. It isn't as great compared to others, but to Lapis it was genuinely perfect. If anything, Peridot was the actual definition of perfection itself. She could definitely feel Lapis preying all over her body, and the moment that she slid half of her leotard off, the ocean gem leaned close to her neck and began planting kisses all over it. That was a sensitive spot..!—

"L-Lazuli...—"

Letting out a soft moan in reaction, it wouldn't be long before the ocean gem gently began to suck on the lime skin and even going a bit rougher as the few seconds went by, causing a small groan to elicit from Peridot's lips. Gently grinding against the knee, her skin was beginning to be more on fire than usual, her eyes squinted shut tightly as a few more moans erupted from her lips. It felt like her body was going to snap, hell her vision was starting to getting white because of it! It wouldn't be long before the green gem began to shiver nonstop, her pants becoming more rigid whenever she'd feel a tongue trail up and down her neck. But the gentle licks would only then become another suck on the lime skin, eliciting another groan but this time a tiny moan from Peridot. In return, the ocean gem would gently whisper against Peridot's skin.

"What's my name, Peri?~"

She said that so calmly, her voice still harboring that voluptuous tone and able to send shivers down Peridot's spine. Just from saying that alone, Lapis pulled away from her knee but to only lightly brush against her clothed entrance, causing a mewl of pleasure to come out of Peridot's lips. Sweat was definitely forming on her forehead and body, the temperature in the entire barn increasing tenfold just from this simple thing that they're doing. Peridot's lips were slightly agape, still panting rather heavily but it only got worse as she tried her hardest to calm herself down from the whole stimulation alone.

"..L-Lapis... L-Lapis Lazuli..." The green gem said silently, though it was definitely enough to make Lapis do a sultry smile; pulling back from her neck to place a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling back, light blue eyes staring at one another. Honestly, Peridot truly had beautiful eyes... Light blue really did fit the contrast of her skin, and it just made her love her tenfold. As a couple of seconds of silence went by, Lapis made her right hand start to tug on one of the straps of the green gem's leotard, suggesting to take it off. The green gem's face was plastered with a turquoise color at this rate, unable to even try to calm herself down.

"Peridot, do you mind phasing this off? I can't really make you feel good unless you do..~"

Flustering up, Peridot could only nod in response and cue a couple of seconds later, a bright light emitted from her body, and it wouldn't be long before her uniform was taken off. Her eyes were squinted shut tightly, feeling dark blue eyes preying on her body as she felt Lapis pull back a bit to admire her. Her body was honestly _ breathtaking _ to the ocean gem. Although her breasts were visible from earlier, seeing how it fit her body extremely well was definitely enough to make her plant kisses on her collarbone, then to her chest without saying a word. She was so quick to the point and honestly? That made Peridot a bit nervous... Way too nervous.

"L-Lapis..."

That made her stop for second, dark blue eyes widening. Was Peridot scared? Peridot was REALLY nervous and couldn't do anything about it, but that line alone was definitely enough to make her stop and notice how much the green gem was trembling underneath her. Pulling back from kissing her collarbone, Lapis then pressed her lips against Peridot's lips, using her left hand to grip onto the right lime hand, squeezing it gently. It wouldn't be long before she also felt the same lime hand to squeeze back, knowing that she successfully made the shorter gem calm. Pulling back, Lapis held a gentle smile as both of their hearts began to flutter—especially the green gem's heart, just seeing the smile she grw to love alone was enough to make her calm down immediately. The ocean gem then placed her right hand onto her lovers' lime cheek, kissing her gem passionately as Peridot could only let out a couple more pants in reaction, her abdomen curling and burning. It was practically unbearable, yet right when they were about to go even further, she just... felt scared, it came out of the blue so randomly.

Peridot was completely fine with pleasing Lapis, but when she was about to receive it? Definitely enough to make her nervous all of a sudden, and although she couldn't say anything, she had to at least let the ocean gem know that she was panicking due to the shakiness of her voice. Getting this type of reassurance from Lapis genuinely made her happy and feel loved, something that she feels from Lapis quite often. It was only the natural and right thing to do coming from Lapis, since seeing her scared and frightened is enough to make the ocean gem's stomach twist and turn, especially when crying.

"Peri, if you're nervous, it's normal. Honestly, I was nervous about trying to do this... So, it's okay whenever you wanna stop—and hey, remember, 'Meep Morp' is our safeword.."

The trembling then began to cease as the green gem managed to find her cool, and it wouldn't be long before Peridot did a small smile in return. Although the curling and twisting in her abdomen haven't ceased yet as it continued to burn nonstop, she was just happy that Lapis acknowledged the fact that she was scared. It was enough to make the smaller gem keep up with the smile, but the ocean gem's smile faltered, and Peridot noticed that _ immediately _, which then in return, made

"Lapis... Is everything okay?" Her voice held genuine concern towards the taller individual until the ocean gem gave a small smile in response before it faltered after a few seconds, unable to keep up with the act.

"Y-Yeah, I'm... okay. It's just that—... Am I going too fast for you?" Lapis' voice was suddenly filled with a lot of guilt, feeling as if she rushed into things without even consulting Peridot about how she truly felt towards her 'till... well, that argument. This caused the green gem to tilt her head, raising her eyebrows a bit in reaction towards Lapis' claims about being too fast.

"What? No! In fact, I'm... honestly grateful that you told me... And helped calm me down too..." That sincerity in her voice alone was enough to reassure Lapis, enough to at least make a smile form on her blue features again, and the same smile that Peridot loved with her entire life. Silence fell between the two again until Lapis leaned down, kissing her gem once more and then planting a quick kiss on her nose. Her dark blue orbs harbored love and affection, enough to make the green gem's stomach flutter in reaction. Honestly, Lapis was really beautiful and just seeing her smile like that would be enough to send her in a daze.

"Peri, you know that I'd stop anything just to see if you're okay... If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..." The mood changed from being heaty to be lighthearted, as everything was fine and dandy between them. Lapis looked genuinely happy, and so did Peridot—both couples reassuring each other in the heat of the moment. This is what true love is, making sure that the other partner is okay on whatever they're both going to go through, and just being there for each other. Though that smile soon fell when she leaned really close to her, and before Peridot knew it; Lapis' right hand then trailed up on Peridot's left arm before groping her breast, enough to cause a gasp to come out of her lips. It was enough to right eye squinting shut tightly in response.

"You know, I'm glad that I told you too... I get to see you like _ this _..~"

There it is again, the shivering going down her spine in reaction and... her hips bucking? The heat on her body only intensified the moment Lapis began groping her breast, and it seems that the gasps coming from the green gem was enough to let Lapis know that it's okay to keep going. Especially since how Peridot began to clutch on her shoulders instead of her back, as she didn't want to accidentally harm her gem as Lapis Lazuli's weren't made to be durable. As the groping continued, Lapis then leaned downwards to not only squeeze her breast but to latch onto the dark green nipple and suck on it eagerly, enough to send heat waves of pleasure through her nerves, letting out a small moan in reaction. At this point, she was craving for Lapis' touch and just from the simplest touches alone is enough to send her through a loop. From hearing that small moan, she popped the nipple out of her mouth and began trailing kisses down her abdomen, sometimes trailing her tongue in the process. Due to how low Lapis has gotten, Peridot could only lightly grip onto the messy blue hair in reaction, panting heavily. However, Lapis then pulled her hand away from Peridot's hand to at least get to work, which Peridot didn't mind whatsoever.

Lapis didn't seem to mind it though, as she did the exact same thing with Peridot earlier. If anything, it made her feel confident enough that she was pleasing her smaller girlfriend—wanting to please her just as much Peridot pleased her. It wouldn’t feel right if Lapis didn’t give the same treatment, right? Going down further while placing kisses and even trailing her tongue, it wouldn't be long before she was planting kisses on her waistline and then following up to her inner thighs, which caused massive amounts of shockwaves to course through the smaller gem's body, shivering nonstop. Just from how close Lapis was to _ that _spot, it was driving Peridot nuts! From how Peridot pleased Lapis earlier, she wanted to know how it felt like too, in a way, as Peridot lacked that distinctive feature on her body.

"L-Lapi—"

Getting cut off mid-sentence, she felt hot air getting blown against her now exposed entrance, causing fingers to dig a bit into her messy hair and soon to be messier later on. A mewl came out of her lips the moment she felt the hot air, her clit getting slightly hardened from that alone and Lapis wanted to hear _ more _of her, much like how Peridot was towards Lapis. Placing a few kisses on her inner thighs, it wouldn't be long before the ocean gem went forward, trailing her tongue up and down her entrance in a slow pacing manner, enough to make the green gem a bit impatient. Causing a small squeak in pleasure from the other, all she could do is just run her fingers through the blue hair, panting heavily in reaction. God, her noises were just making Lapis want her more than she already has been...

"L-Lapis... Lapis.. P-Please..—" Her voice was desperate, her fingers practically messing up the ocean gem's hair and all Lapis could do was look up at her with a lustful look in her deep blue eyes. The taller individual could only see the shorter gem squirm around under her simple touches by her tongue, and honestly? Lapis wanted to hear her moan out her name, _ scream _ her name even. She figured that it was time to stop messing around and give what her smaller girlfriend what she wanted, and so she did after a few more teasingly slow licks against her entrance, to Peridot's dismay after a few gruntled grunts. The moment she did feel Lapis' tongue slide in, her hips bucked against her face instinctively, gasping until letting out shaky moans as her vision was nearly becoming white. The ocean gem didn't take too long to get to work, as she swirled her tongue around inside and knowing all of the weak spots—was it because of her reading?! It wouldn't take long for Peridot to moan out her name much louder than usual, arching her back a bit in response, her body shakier as well. Her entrance was _ extremely _damp from the touches that Lapis was giving her alone, plus this is just embarrassing to the technician!

"..L-Lazuli...!" When she felt her tongue go deeper in her, that just caused a guttural moan to come out, practically gripping onto her hair whenever she did her magic, even pushing her a bit closer to her entrance. Her breaths began to get shakier, her moans becoming more high-pitched and the burning in her abdomen only intensified. At this rate, she was instinctively grinding against her face without even acknowledging it, until Lapis pulled out her tongue slowly, earning a very loud mewl in reaction. She was about to complain about why she stopped, but that was immediately replaced with louder moans when the ocean gem latched onto her clit, swirling her tongue around it and even sucking on it eagerly. Not only did this cause Peridot's vision to go completely white, but it also caused some of her oxygen to get sucked out immediately. It was getting way too pleasurable for the green gem, her moans becoming more and more high-pitched as the burning didn't cease, only intensifying until she bucked her hips fully, letting out a guttural moan once more.

"H-Hah... L-Lapis.. L-Lapis..!"

The ocean gem already knew she was at her peak, and the moment she moaned that out, it didn't take long as Peridot climaxed inside of Lapis' mouth, quite a lot of it at that due to the immense teasing and stimulation on her body. Peridot's skin was practically on fire due to how hot it felt, including how sweaty she was due to the ocean gem's actions against her. Plus, she didn't know she could produce something like _ THAT _, but Lapis sucked on her clit eagerly, letting her ride it out until there was nothing left, which then made the ocean gem pull back and began kissing tenderly against her inner thighs. She was incredibly shaky, breathing rather rigidly from her climax as it was super sudden, going through that for the very first time. After all, her body was trying to calm down from that sudden feeling. However, Lapis wasn't quite done yet and although from how Peridot was acting, she wasn't done either.

Pulling back from in between her legs, Lapis placed a few more kisses between her thighs, following with kissing her abdomen upwards. Peridot was still shaking rigidly, unable to process a proper sentence yet, but just from seeing the green gem react like that was enough to make Lapis feel extremely confident, knowing that she's able to make her completely submissive. If anything, Lapis _ craved _to hear more of it, wanting to hear her moans nonstop as it was like music to her ears. When she was finally at eye level, the ocean gem kissed her nose affectionately, staring into the light blue orbs with loving eyes. She held the same smile that would always make Peridot's heart flutter with joy, but it was rather embarrassing that she was smiling afterward began to kiss her again passionately; placing her right hand on Peridot's left cheek.

Both of their tongues wrestled once more and Peridot was getting rather skilled with it despite them only doing this a couple of times during this session, so Peridot was getting used to it rather quickly. Undoubtedly, Peridot was able to taste herself, and... somehow she tasted like lime and a bit salty—don't ask how she knows! From just kissing the ocean gem alone, she noticed a familiar bright light emitting from the ocean gem, and now it was back to her being a flustered mess once more after seeing what unfolded. Lapis was _ bare _, or rather nude. Since Lapis was on top, it definitely made the smaller gem fluster up in reaction, not being able to process her words yet again. Her body was breathtaking... Although her breasts weren't really that big, what made her stand out was her toned body. Her stomach was quite toned alongside with her legs, and it perfectly fit her body. Was she created to be perfect or was it Peridot just simply lovestruck?

Though, Peridot was then pulled out from that daze when she felt something rub her in that spot Lapis was earlier. It was poking at that particular area, enough to send shivers down her spine. Slowly looking back up at the ocean gem, her eyes had lust within them, wanting to go even further with the smaller gem. Not to mention that Peridot was panicking once more, Lapis saw it and took the opportunity to kiss her nose, pressing her forehead against her own, breathing at a normal pace. The look in her eyes of being lustful went away, wanting to be caring and affectionate due to how much she saw the smaller gem being scared.

"Peri, shhh... It's going to be okay.." The ocean gem whispered to the smaller individual, the timidness that Peridot was showing slowly fading away, only giving a simple nod in response. To reassure her further, Lapis began planting kisses all over her face in a loving manner, enough to make the smaller gem let out a few giggles of her signature laugh. It wasn't as obnoxious as her ordinary laughs, but it was more of a playful laugh that held more emotion into it. Honestly, Peridot felt happy with Lapis and she never wanted to change that. Getting kisses from her like that was definitely enough to calm her down, but after she was done, the ocean gem began to speak up again in a reassuring tone.

"...I read this in a book that I got, and... It's something that humans do. I'm not really sure if it'll hurt or not, but if it does, tell me and I'll stop immediately, okay?" Her dark blue eyes harbored only reassurance and care, definitely knowing that Lapis wouldn't try to hurt her either. Although judging from what was poking at her down there, she could assume that it was the same distinctive feature from earlier, and the thought of it going inside her... She did panic at first, but after getting the reassurance from Lapis was definitely enough to make her calm down. In response to what Lapis said, she could simply nod, feeling herself still be nervous. "G-Got it..."

"Alright... Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop.." Earning another nod from the green gem, the ocean gem took the opportunity to go forth. Lapis then positioned herself until her member was aligned to the shorter gem's entrance, slowly pushing it in the crevices of her folds. The moment Peridot felt the tip go inside her, her eyes squinted shut tightly as her lime hands immediately gripped onto the shoulders of the ocean gem, trembling a bit in anticipation. As she went further in, Lapis could only let out a small moan in reaction due to how extremely tight Peridot was, her eyes shut while Peridot could only shiver, letting out a gasp each time Lapis kept going inside her. There were no signs of wincing or pain, so... Perhaps gems didn't suffer from having virginities, rather, they were able to do as they please without any pain or consequences whatsoever.

"...P-Peridot, d-does... does it hurt?" Opening up one of her eyes to look down at the other who was practically shaky, she was trying her hardest not to let out any noises. From hearing her question, Peridot could merely shake her head, enough to at least reassure the ocean gem from any worries that were going through her head. Taking to heart as to what she read in her books, Lapis then began to move her hips slowly, going in and out, which only caused a sudden gasp from Peridot. Honestly, the ocean gem was taken aback at first but seeing as to how Peridot wasn't going through any pain, a little smirk plastered her features. Plus, it was getting rather difficult to control herself each time she went back in and out from the green gem, and since Peridot didn't feel any pain.. —

Then, the ocean gem did something to cause the breath in Peridot to suddenly hitch her throat in reaction. Lapis unexpectedly bucked her hips into the green gem, causing her length to go deeper and in return, caused a loud guttural moan from the shorter gem. It wouldn't be long before Lapis began to thrust into her at a rough pace, Peridot's insides practically tightening around her shaft, and the tightness that she felt only caused her to go rougher than before. Lapis at this point was experiencing total bliss, letting out soft-loud moans in reaction. Meanwhile, Peridot was quivering with pleasure and each time she thrust right back in, it caused her to let out another loud shakier moan as her body began to tremble. Due to how wet she already was from the previous round, this felt like pure pleasure towards the green technician, craving for _ more _. Little did she know, the moment Lapis heard Peridot say two words and a simple plead, it'd cause everything to go haywire.

"L-Lapis... M-More, please..."

Widening her eyes at the sudden request, did... Did she seriously say that? It took Lapis aback for a few seconds until she stopped in her tracks but to only lean close to Peridot, whispering softly in a sultry tone, enough to send shivers down Peridot's spine. It was already embarrassing as it is to even admit something like that!

"...All you had to do was just say so, Peri.~"

From that sentence alone, she decided to take something that she learned from reading one of her books as she lifted up Peridot's legs, causing her length to go deeper than before, the ocean gem feeling Peridot's insides wrap around her length and suck her in harder than before. This definitely caused a shockwave of pleasure to go down Lapis' spine and wanted _ more _of it — more of Peridot altogether. Sweat then began to form on their bodies as Lapis began to thrust into her at a fast and rough pace, as Peridot closed her eyes tightly and began to practically scream in pleasure. Each time Lapis went deeper in each thrust, it’d only cause Peridot to grip onto her shoulders and dug her nails into her skin, leaving scratch marks. Little did Lapis know, she was slamming her member right into Peridot's g-spot and that alone was enough to cause a fury of heat to form in the green technician's abdomen again, causing the tightness to increase around the length inside her, including the marks on her shoulders. While Lapis didn’t mind it, it was going to be rather difficult to mask as her shoulders were visible on a daily basis.

"H-Hah... L-Lapis..!" Screaming out loudly in pleasure, all the ocean gem could do was let out guttural moans in reaction, picking up the pace as her member began to twitch nonstop as a few more loud moans began to come out of Lapis’ lips. Just hearing Peridot’s noises alone was enough to send Lapis into a lustful frenzy. As Peridot already came already previously, a few slapping noises could be heard because of it and it only intensified the embarrassment Peridot already harbored towards the situation. Lapis was practically panting at this rate and Peridot was nothing more but a sweaty mess that was in pleasure, as both were reaching their peak. Though, due to how much immense pleasure Lapis was going through, she didn't realize how much ecstasy was going through her body, not realizing she was already nearing her peak due to how fast she was thrusting into her shorter girlfriend.

“P-Peri..Peridot..!”

Trying to bite on her bottom lip to prevent anymore noises, her body was practically shaking from them as amounts of pleasure, shocks after shocks of ecstasy going through her spine. The tightness from Peridot alone made her member harden quite fast, especially how wet and warm the shorter gem was. Meanwhile Peridot was still a mess, her hair was all messed up and she was breathing rigidly as if she’s gotten done working out, but a loud mewl and scream of pleasure would come out each time Lapis would slam her shaft right back in. As the movements began to quicken, so did the need for both gem’s to let it all out as the heat in their abdomen was practically getting unbearable. With a few final thrusts, the ocean gem then bucked her hips _ hard _inside the smaller gem, thrusting right into her g-spot, causing a scream of pleasure to come out of her and Peridot’s lips. Their abdomens were burning with irritation ‘till their visions went white; Peridot arching her back and Lapis tilting her head, both of their mouths slightly agape.

Both of them moaning out their names out loud, an entire load came out from the twitching member from Lapis, filling the insides of the technician and even spilling out in the process. Her body was trembling and shaking while a loud moan came out of her lips, and then afterward panting heavily. Alongside with Peridot climaxing all over the other’s length in the process, a loud guttural moan slipped out due to how hoarse her voice was and twitched the moment she felt the other fill her insides. From that entire ordeal, Lapis slowly collapsed onto the smaller gem, letting go of her legs as she began to pant heavily as well as the green gem. Both of them were incredibly exhausted, so could you really blame them for being the way they are right now?

“H-Hahh… P-Peridot..~” Still panting softly, she placed a few kisses around the technician’s face in a lovingly yet tiredly manner, which Peridot happily accepted and returned it as well. Both of them held a tired smile on their face as if all the walls surrounding them have been destroyed. Was this why Lapis kept going away without Peridot’s knowledge? If so, it’s good to know what was troubling her and Peridot can even help her out on that whole ordeal. Although gem’s didn’t need sleep, it wouldn’t be long before both of them were drifting off to sleep, the green technician was breathing and panting rather heavily, unable to move her muscles due to that activity the both of them have just done.

Lapis, using the rest of her strength, she slowly pulled out and it was definitely enough to cause a shiver due to the cold air brushing against her member, shivers down her spine. It was enough to at least wake her up a tad bit. Using her remaining strength to grow a pair of aquatic wings, she then tiredly carried her technician girlfriend to the hammock, practically bridal carrying her as she was too tired to even walk — both of them at that. From there, she then slumped onto the hammock while laying the other down onto the hammock right next to her, wrapping her arms from behind and being the big spoon. Then, Lapis continued to tiredly give kisses towards her and being overly affectionate, causing that same emotion-filled laugh from her girlfriend. Surprisingly, she was still awake and managed to catch her breath, but she could only sigh contently, accepting the warm embrace.

The entire barn was peaceful since then. The crickets were chirping, it was practically midnight and possibly about to be morning soon, and they did all of _ that _. Which both of them aren’t complaining about, as Lapis was satisfied and not only Peridot was also satisfied, she learned what was wrong with the ocean gem from being distant with her. Honestly? It was a great feeling to be held in the arms of the ocean gem towards Peridot, enough to lean into the embrace behind her. As her eyes were slowly closing and following with a yawn, the technician decided to speak what was on her mind before they slept. 

“Lapis…” Peridot called out to her, looking above towards the ocean gem that held a contented smile, having her arms wrapped around the green gem. It looked as if Lapis was already asleep but no, she as merely relaxing and just keeping the other close. Only mustering a ‘hmm?’ in response to Peridot, she remained silent for a couple seconds until finally speaking, closing her eyes fully.

“..Don’t leave again without telling me… Please..”

That only made Lapis kiss the top of her head, slowly pulling up the covers of the hammock to cover them both up. What Lapis did back then really was a bad move on her part, which she really did worry the green gem… It made her stomach twist and turn a bit before sighing heavily, resting her head on top of her girlfriend’s head.

“I promise to tell you next time, Peri…”

A few seconds of silence and while Lapis was drifting off to sleep, the green technician said something before falling asleep fully, as it was quite rare for her to even fall asleep to begin with.

“I love you...”

Lapis, opening one of her sleepy dark blue eyes in reaction, a smile went onto her lips before letting out a yawn herself, slowly closing her eyes fully. Before she did fully go back to sleep, however, she said the same words back towards the green technician in a tired voice as she cuddled up against her in an affectionate manner.

“I love you too, Peri...”

Will this ever be something that they’ll forget? Nope. This is something that changed their romantic life forever, as it not only erased the tensions between them and the distant walls surrounding them, it also intensified their love for one another than they already felt for each other. Exploring boundaries beyond as to what they were not originally made to do… It was exhilarating towards one another. Seeing how they’d both react whenever someone would touch each other in a certain way, reassuring one another and making each other feel safe.

This is what a real relationship is. It’s built on trust and love from the two partners, although mishaps happen there and there… It’s normal. Relationships aren’t perfect, but this is _ their _ideal relationship.

Peridot and Lapis considered each other as their favorite, and although their flaws are quite visible, that’s what makes them both love each other more. They both consider each other as ‘perfect’ to them and nothing else will change that.

They were both practically made for each other after all. Polar opposites, yet are able to blend with one another extremely well. Nothing would get in the way for them, as they both went through Hell and back.

Lapis loves Peridot. Peridot loves Lapis. That’s a fact that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end... Congratulations! You reached the end of it! I poured a lot of writing into this, as this is the longest work I've ever written. 
> 
> I had fun writing this. More fics of Lapidot may come out soon in the future depending on the comments I receive. Some may be shorter compared to this one.
> 
> Criticism and comments are appreciated!


End file.
